


Twice Told Tale the Truth

by tiedwithribbons



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedwithribbons/pseuds/tiedwithribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what really happened in the episode "Twice Told Tale".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Told Tale the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of the 80's cartoon "Garfield and Friends", you'll notice that in the episode "Twice Told Tale", although we hear both Garfield's and Jon's account of the incident, we never learn what actually happened. Well, here's my version of what REALLY happened.

Jon was driving through town when he heard a loud rumble. Anyone else would think it was thunder, but Jon knew better - when one owned a cat like his, it wasn't hard to tell the difference. "Hungry AGAIN, Garfield?"

"I haven't had anything to eat for the last half hour!" exclaimed Garfield. Odie barked something. "Yes Odie, I know for breakfast I ate 4 bowls of cereal, 64 slices of toast, half a dozen toasted muffins and a huge plate of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, sausages and fried bread, but I'm still hungry."

"Well, I haven't got time to drive around all day. I'm going to stop at the first place that sells food, and we're going to get something from there." Spotting a store up ahead, Jon stopped the car. "Here we are. Soft frozen yoghurt."

Garfield was less than impressed. "YOGHURT? Yuk! Ewwwww! Disgusting!" Yoghurt, along with raisins and spinach, were on the list of foods he absolutely hated and despised. In fact, they were probably the ONLY foods he hated and despised.

Jon gave him an annoyed look. "I told you, I don't have time to drive around all day, so you have a choice. You either eat it, or we go home." He got out of the car, and held the door open expectantly.

Garfield thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it IS food. Sort of." After all, if anyone thought he'd turned into a picky eater, he'd never live it down.

They went inside, and saw that the prices were rather steep. "SEVEN dollars for yoghurt?" spluttered Jon.

"You can buy real food for seven dollars." remarked Garfield.

Jon thought for a moment. "Y'know, if we made our own yoghurt, I could save a lot of money. There's this new polka record I want to buy."

"Jon's so selfish." said Garfield. Odie made a surprised noise. "Yes, selfish. Instead of buying polka records, he could take me to a good Italian restaurant with the money he's gonna save."

Back home, Jon was getting ready to make the yoghurt, when he realised he had no idea HOW to make it. "Gosh," he said to himself, "maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. I know there's milk in yoghurt, but how is it made? Maybe I SHOULD have paid attention in Biology instead of drawing cartoons." He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well, nothing for it now. I'll just put in everything I can find. Let's see now. Milk, salt, eggs, cookies, pasta, coconut, water, corn, coffee, doughnuts, lard, mayonnaise, olives, mustard..."

As Jon was making the (very disgusting) yoghurt, Garfield was spying on him. "He never makes enough food. I'll just have to lend a helping paw, so to speak." He ran to the closet, and got a small stepladder. Then he went outside, climbed the stepladder, and rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Jon said to himself, looking up from the onions he was currently adding to the mixture. As he went to answer, Garfield (who had run around to the backyard and gone in the back door) entered the kitchen, still carrying the stepladder.

"Now to make enough to feed ME-if that's even possible." he snickered.

Using the stepladder to reach the cooker, he stuck a paw in the mixture and licked it, then gagged.

"YUCK! There's disgusting, and there's an insult to disgusting. I'll haveta fix this" He grabbed all the cans and packets and boxes of food that Jon hadn't used yet, and tipped them into the pot. Unfortunately, the pot then started to overflow.

"GARFIELD! What have you done?" shrieked Jon as he re-entered the kitchen.

"What I'VE done? What've YOU done!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Jon as he, Garfield and Odie ran to the front door.

"HURRY!" cried Garfield, as Jon struggled with the door and the yoghurt got closer and closer. "We're being attacked by yoghurt! And it isn't soft or frozen!"

"I-can't-get-the-door-open!" gasped Jon. Finally, he gave up and opened the window. He managed to get Garfield, Odie and himself out before the yoghurt started spilling everywhere.

"The whole house is filling with yoghurt!" cried Jon.

As the neighbours ran up, Jon didn't know how he was going to explain this, but he did know one thing. It was all Garfield's fault.

"How about that. Jon finally gets a decent quality of food in the house, and it had to be yoghurt." grumbled Garfield. He didn't know whether he could force himself to actually eat the stuff, but he knew one thing. It was all Jon's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my theory on what really happened! I hope you liked it!


End file.
